What to Live For
by irishwannababe
Summary: When Ginny likes Harry, but starts to fall for Draco, who will she choose? This is my first fic so PLEASE read and review!!!
1. The Beginning of the End

What to Live For  
  
  
  
By: *~go girl~*  
  
  
  
It was a warm summer afternoon when all of a sudden, an owl flew into Ginny Weasley's room and dropped a letter on her head. 'Nice aim," she muttered as the owl swooped out of the open window. She put down the book she was reading, and plucked the white envelope of her head. " But I never get mail," she thought aloud as she curiously took out the letter inside. It said," Dear Ginny, This is Harry. I need your help. Ron's birthday is soon and I have no idea what to get him. Please mail me back as soon as you get an idea, Thank Loads, Harry." Ginny sighed, the first letter she got from her crush and it wasn't even about her. "Oh well," she sighed again, there's always this year. She was excited because this year was her 7th year, her last year. In her 5th year she got test scores to rival Hermione's, so she skipped a year and got into Harry's class. Ginny took out her favorite eagle quill and her sparkly blue ink. On a piece of parchment, she wrote, "Dear Harry, I know Ron would love the Chudley Cannons Quidditch robes in the window of Diagon Alley. That's what I would get him if I were you; he's been ranting longingly about them since they came out, almost 2 months ago! Love, Ginny. P.S: We're going school shopping on the 20th, can you make it? Let us know, to see if we could all go together." She couldn't help righting the word "love" in her letter twice. She's been giving Harry little hints like this about her feelings for a while now. "I guess I'll always be his best friends little sister," she said irritably. She tied her message to the leg of her owl Rosey. "Will you take this to Harry please," she asked as she stroked her caramel colored feathers. Rosey bit her finger gently in agreement. With one beat of her powerful wings, she was gone. Ginny wakes to the sound of her wizard-alarm. Still sleepy, she goes to wash her face, an attempt to wake up completely. She splashes cold water on her face, rubs, and gropes for the towel. "A bit to the right dearie," said the mirror in a warm, musty voice. "Thanks," Ginny said as she dried her face. She goes back to he room. "Mom will be here in about 10 minutes," Ginny said to herself, "telling me to hurry and that I'm going to be late." Today Ginny and Ron were going to Diagon Alley for school supplies with Harry. She put on her favorite glittery jeans, a peasant blouse, brushed her long auburn hair, and ran down stairs as Molly started yelling. "What took you so long," Molly asked Ron as he appeared. "Huh," he asked groggily and slumped into a chair, and began to snore, the scrambled eggs cushioning his forehead. "Ron," Molly yelled, Ron woke with a jump, egg dangling from his eyebrows. Ginny giggled as she finished her breakfast. "Come on Ron, Harry is probably waiting." "You wouldn't want that would you," Ron asked with a mischievous grin. Ginny blushed furiously while Ron chuckled. "Here Ginny, I took some money yesterday from our vault," handing over a small pouch that jingled, "and you two behave," Molly ordered. "Yes'm," they chorused as they ran for the floo pot. "We can finally go by ourselves," Ron muttered as he took a pinch of the turquoise powder. He threw it into the fire. The fire rose high, green flames licking Ron's legs as he walked in. "Diagon Alley," Ron coughed out, inhaling ashes. Ginny did the same. They appeared in Diagon Alley, dirty and dizzy. They dusted most of the ashes off of themselves as they headed toward Gringotts, were they would meet Harry. Harry was waiting there with a bag, and a patient look on his face. "Ah, there you are," Harry he called as he saw them. "Sorry we're late," Ginny apologized as they approached him, "this one wouldn't wake up," Ginny pointed to Ron as he yawned. "I'm glad you were late," Harry admitted in a whisper to Ginny, "gave me time to do some shopping. Ron in mid-yawn didn't notice. "Ok then," Ron said in a business like voice," we'll start in Flourish and Blotts, agreed?" "Ok," Harry and Ginny chorused, and Harry wondered why Ginny blushed. They entered the musty smelling shop with their school lists and money pouches ready. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all slumped on the Weasley's sofa, completely exhausted from the day's shopping, and lugging their very heavy bags everywhere. Molly came in and asked Harry, " Harry dear, do you need a ride back to your uncle's house?" "No thank you, I was hoping I could stay here if it's no trouble," Harry admitted. "No trouble at all dear, I insist you stay the rest of the summer," Molly announced. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said meekly, gaining chuckles from Ron. "None of that Mister," Molly scolded Ron, "it's a nice change to have a respectful youngster in the house." "And you Harry dear, please call me Molly," she said in a voice much softer than what she used with Ron. "Ok, MOLLY, we're going to set up the spare bed in my room," Ron grinned mischievously. That's mum to you mister," Molly fumed as they ran up to Ron's room. "Sorry Ginny, this sleepover's only for guys," Ron grinned as Ginny tried to come in after him, "you have your own room." And with that he slammed the door in her face. "Sheesh," muttered Ginny as she walked to her room next door, "but he's gonna pay," she thought with a grin, and shut her door.  
  
  
  
Ginny's eyes grew accustomed to the dark as she tiptoed toward Ron's room, equipped with a large cup of warm water. Her feet made no noise on the usually creaky floor as she opened the door to Ron's room and creped inside. It was completely quiet except for Ron's soft snoring. Ginny dipped her brother's hanging hand into the cup and set the cup on the floor. She crawled back into bed, greatly anticipating the next day's fun.  
  
Ginny woke from the sound of loud, hysterical laughing. She ran to Ron's room where it was coming from. She burst through the door and burst out laughing when she saw the result of her practical joke. "Ron wet the bed," Harry gasped as he choked on a laugh. " It's not funny," Ron mumbled, red faced and wet. "Your right Ron," Ginny said with a straight face, "it's not funny, it's hilarious!" She joined Harry in another roar of laughter. Then Molly burst in demanding, "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU KIDS UP TO SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?!" "I .um, I kinda.," Ron mumbled shamefaced. "He wet the bed Mum," Ginny grinned. "Oh Ron, I thought you stopped last year," Molly asked. Ron stared horror-stricken at the most embarrassing mother in history. Ron moaned in absolute agony and hid under the covers as his friend and sister started a fresh wave of merciless mirth. " I gotta go to the bathroom," Ron mumbled as he rushed out of his room. " Are you sure," Ginny asked without mercy, "it looks like you already went." Ginny was smiling superiorly at Ron during breakfast the next day. "It was you," Ron said slowly, finally understanding. "You were mad about the other day so you took revenge." "And how sweet it was," Ginny smiled slyly. "If you don't watch yourself, the school will transfer you to Slytherin for sure, then you can marry Draco," Ron added, almost like an after thought. "Like that will ever happen," Ginny rolled her eyes, " Malfoy is a slimy git that gives worms a bad name." Harry and Ron grinned at this and finished their breakfast. "Tomorrow we finally go back to Hogwarts, and back to Quidditch," Harry reminded them, his eyes misting over at the thought. "Yeah, I miss those bludgers tying to whack my head off ," Ginny said thinking about her spot on the Gryffindor team as a chaser. "I miss whacking those bludgers," Ron said, holding an imaginary bat in his hands and hitting Ginny with it. "This year we're gonna practice like crazy," Ginny announced, "this is our year, our last year." "Are you all with me," Ginny asked, holding her hand out. "Yeah," Ron and Harry said together, putting their hands on top of hers. "This year, the bloody Slytherins won't know what hit 'um," Ron said fiercely, remembering last year and the Slytherin victory and gloating. "We're gonna hit 'um so hard when they wake up, their clothes will be outdated," Harry added, to the grins and agreements of the others. "Oh, and Ron," Ginny added, "I'm sorry about the whole bed thing." "Please just don't do it again, or I'll be forced to kill you," Ron said still clearly embarrassed. "How did you do it anyway, Ron asked curiously, "you're not supposed to do magic during vacations, and I've never heard of a spe.curse like that." "It's an old muggle trick," Ginny giggled, eyeing the cup in the sink. 


	2. Foreign Whispers

What to Live For  
  
By: ~*go girl*~ Chapter 2  
  
Ginny was staring out the window in the Hogwarts Express as Harry and Ron rapidly discussed Quidditch. "It's not that I don't like Quidditch, it's just that I have a life," Ginny repeated when Ron asked again why she didn't join in the conversation. "Anyways, the England team has a much better team than they did last year," Ron was telling Harry confidently, "Bulgaria bet 'um 250 to 10, it was horrible." Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny stood up and said, " I'm going to the restroom to change into my school robes." She walked about 10 yards till she reached the end of the train. ".and then he told me to keep an eye on Potter, the Dark Lord wants." Ginny heard hushed whispers coming from the last compartment. Ginny tiptoed closer, hoping to hear more. ".He Who Must Not Be Named has created a new curses." Ginny took another step and.CREAK.the floor board under her gave a groan from her weight. Ginny held her breath as she heard the voice say, "Did you hear that?" She panicked and leaped into the girls restroom as Draco Malfoy lunged out of his compartment, looking menacing. "Is anyone there," Goyle grunted curiously from the inside of the compartment. "No you big oaf," Malfoy snapped and went back in, inspecting a strand of flaming red hair he had found on the floor. Ginny exhaled her relief and changed into her robes, pondering on what Malfoy had said.  
  
Sorry it's so short.Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. But if you don't review, no story for you! I just made that up right now.toodles! 


	3. Another Letter, Another Question

What to Live For  
  
By: ~*go girl*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed in the 7th year boy's dorm room at Hogwarts. He was thinking, "Potter and Weasel are going to pay for what they did to me." The year before, Harry and Ron had put a new curse on Draco's robes that maked them invisible to everyone but himself during the feast on the last day of school. "I'll think of something," he promised himself, "that will make them regret the day they messed with a Malfoy." Just then, a familiar looking owl swooped into his room, dropping a letter on his bed. "Great, a letter from my father, just what I needed to make my day even better," he remarked sarcastically when he recognized the owl as one of his fathers. He picked up the envelope and broke the seal. He read, "Draco, I'm sure you are doing well in your studies. I have many responsibilities here as a Malfoy, and as you know, I am very busy. Your mother sends her greetings, as do I. You Father, Lucius T. Malfoy." The part that said, "I am very busy," meant that there was a secret message. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed to the sentence. "Malfoyomosa," he muttered, and then silver writing appeared over the original message. He and his father had been doing these secret messages for about 5 years so that in case of interception, they would not be found guilty of being the Death Eaters they are. Draco skimmed the usual ramblings on and on about the responsibilities the Malfoys uphold, and of their loyalties to the Dark Lord. Then a name caught his eye that he never expected to see in one of his father's letters. "Ginny Weasley, daughter to that muggle loving Arthur Weasley and I understand is in your year, and the Dark Lord is interested in her. He believes that she might be Gryffindor's Heir, and as you well know, the Heir is the only one that can ruin His Dark Reign. He commands you to earn her trust and loyalties, for these will be very useful to the Dark Lord." "WHAT!?" Draco shouts confusedly as he read this sentence. "Draco, this is a tremendous honor, I hope I have trained you well enough to realize that. You are given an assignment that will mean everything to Lord Voldemort. Do Not Fail. Your Father, Lucius T. Malfoy."  
  
Ginny tried to concentrate in Potions class, but Malfoy has been staring at her for the entire hour. "Creepy," Ginny commented to her best friend Eleanor Fletcher, or Ella who sat next to Ginny."Yeah, though anything that was to do with Malfoy is creepy," Ella whispered back and inhaled sharply as she saw that Professor Snapes's face was only about one foot away from hers, staring with beady eyes. "Ms. Fletcher, I am sure I told you five minutes ago, No Whispering, so you will kindly see me after class." With that he walked back to his desk, " oh and 50 points off Gryffindor," he added maliciously as an after thought. 


	4. Present,What Present?

What to Live For By: ~*go girl*~ Chapter 4  
  
"I'm gonna hex the heck out of him, I REALLY hate his stinkin guts," Ella growled as she told Ginny of her little chat with Professor Snape. "Detention for a WEEK, can you believe it?!" As Ella muttered mutinously, Ginny thought about what was wrong with Malfoy, "Not that I care or anything," she reminded herself surely. Meanwhile the whole school gathered to the Great Hall for lunch, exhausted after their morning classes.  
  
"Can she really be Gryffindor's Heir," Draco asked himself for the thousandth time that day. "Maybe she is," Draco muttered suddenly, "I heard Godric himself had bright auburn hair." "Huh," Crabbe asked intelligibly. "Nothin," Draco muttered, not wanting to be disturbed. All the while his gaze never leaved Ginny's face, and she noticed.  
  
Ginny chewed her sandwich in silence and in thought. "Ron's secret birthday party is today, and I don't have anything to give him." Ginny decided to approach Harry on this subject, who was next to her, and Ron was conveniently in detention with Ella. "Harry, you know how Ron's b-day is today," she asked nervously. "Yeah," Harry said, turning to face her. "Well.I don't have anything to give him, do you think he will be mad?" "Of course he won't be, but why didn't you get him something before. Your not one who usually procrastinates," Harry said with a chuckle. "I was planning on getting him the Quidditch Robes, but I couldn't aff.I mean, I told you to get them instead," Ginny said, suddenly blushing magenta. "Since you told me to get them, we'll say it's from both of us," Harry decided. "Thanks, that would be great," Ginny said in a relieved voice, "You're a life saver." And Ginny ran of to the Gryffindor Common Room, to get ready.  
  
Today was a Hogsmeade day, so the party would be held at the Three Broomsticks. All the Gryffindors were invited, a big room in the Three Broomsticks was rented out and decorated for the occasion. "To bad Hermione isn't here, she would have enjoyed it." Hermione was currently attending Durmstrang for half a year, as a foreign exchange student. "Oh, well," Ginny thought as she got dressed.  
  
A/N: Sorry really short, just like the previous chapter. It's just that I type so S-L-O-W. I'm working on it though. But please, please, please, please ,please, review! I live off of reviews, forget food and water.If you don't review, I won't write anymore, ever! Please, please, please ,please, please, please, please ,please.you get the idea. REVIEW!!!!!!!! Or I'll DIE!!!!! Do you like it? Hate it? I neeeeeedddddd to know!!! I am seriously- no joke- on my knees here! Ok?!?!?!?! 


	5. Just a Pathetic Author's Note

A/N: Thank you, all you kind souls that reviewed my pathetic attempt of a story. Thank you to: Dracos gal.Dill.and koolharry1120. Thank you times a billion!!! As I've stated before, I live off of reviews, so thank you. I do use the enter bar, it's just that when I download the chapter, it gets erased. So.sorry, but my computer is mental (she mutters and shakes her head). I'm sick right now (allergies) so the next chapter won't come as fast as the others did. Anywayz, continue review'in and I'll continue a'typin (lol). BYeBYe 


	6. Surprises and Something uninvited,lame I...

What to Live For By: ~*go girl*~ Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I'm kinda bored so I'm fooling around with all my fonts. Just wanted to say that I don't own any of the characters except Ella. I also own the plot.just wanted to make sure I'm not sued, so on to the show!  
  
The night air was warm as everyone filed in to the decorated room in the back of the Tree Broomsticks. "Wow," Ella said when she walked in to the glittering room. One corner was stacked high with presents, another table stacked with food. "It took us like five hours to decorate it, with magic too, Ginny muttered as she rubbed her blue-bloodshot eyes. Her and Harry had been up since 5:30 decorating.  
  
"When is the birthday boy coming?" Ella asked Ginny curiously. "Harry is supposed to be trying to bring him here without making him suspicious, it is a surprise party," Ginny reminded her.  
  
"Shhhhh," Ginny quieted the crowd, "their coming!" Ron and Harry walked in. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, smiling amusedly at Ron's gawking.  
  
"Thanks everbody," Ron announced as he opened his presents, "there wicked."(what can I say, I'm trying)  
  
"Hey," Ron called to Harry and Ginny, "I didn't get a present from either of you," he said smiling jokingly. "Happy Birthday," Harry said as he handed over a wrapped bundle. "It's from Ginny and I," Ron grinned mischievously at Ginny as she blushed furiously. "Open it or we're taking it back," Ginny muttered, still embarrassed as Harry looked at her confusedly. "Here goes," Ron said, still chuckling at his sister.  
  
Ron pulled apart the wrapping and his eyes grew as round as quarters. " Is this..is it really..?" Ron muttered excitedly, still staring at the bundle in awe. " These are Chudley Cannon Quiddicth Robes.."he whispered,you could hear the capital letters in his voice. ".I-LOVE-YOU-GUYS!!!!!!" Ron screeched as he wrapped his friend and his sister in a bone-breaking hug, which he put all his heart and force in to.  
  
"Ron, I have tis funny addiction to breathin," Ginny gasped for air. "Sorry," Ron let them go, but was still smiling broadly from ear to ear. "It's ok," Harry said, catching his breath, "that's some grip you got there though." "Yeah," Ron said proudly, " I've been working out. Ginny giggled as Ron flexed a non-existing muscle. "Come on, let's have some cake," Harry offered.  
  
Everyone was having such a good time that no one noticed the dark shadow that was watching them from the open window. 


	7. Essays and Goals

~*What To Live For~* By: ~*irishwannababe~* ~* Chapter 7~* Authors Note: Thank you all who have reviewed my bad story. Sorry this chapter is so short and late, I had (have) a severe case of writers block. That's putting it lightly, because I haven't a clue as to what happens next! So your gonna have to bear with me. And I'd like to take this time to ask you to look right hereshe pulls out a golden pocket watch and begins to dangle it from side to side. You are getting sleepyyour eyes droop.very sleepyyour eyes close. When I clap my hands, you will want to review my story very, VERY badly after you read it. CLAP Okie-dokie, R/R!  
  
Draco was laying on his bed, and sipping at the evil-tasting reversal potion. He had just come back from spying on Ginny at the Three Broomsticks. He had hoped to use an invisibility potion, but the lacewings crucial to the potion needed to be simmered for a fortnight, and he was in a hurry to get his assignment from the Dark Lord over with. So instead he used a much more simple potion, that would make him not invisible, but instead transform him into a dark shadow. If he remained in the shadows, he would be nearly invisible, but if he went in broad daylight, then an hazy outline of himself would be visible. "You must win her affections and loyalties," Draco repeated another demand from his father. "But how," he asked himself, "she knows I hate her." Then a plan started to form in his mind, "consider it done, Father." Draco stretched out lazily, his outline slowly coming back, as well as his hatred for the Weasleys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common Room working on her History of Magic essay that was due the next day. "Five rolls of parchment," Ginny muttered, her quill in her mouth, " Binns is mad, stark raving mad." She soon realized she couldn't remember the quote that she got out Hogwarts, A History that she really needed. Ginny brought all her notes and rough drafts with her so that she could work in the library when she got the book. She dashed out of the portrait hole like a chased rabbit. She sprinted down the halls she knew by heart, and read over her essay at the same time when WHAM! "What," she thought as she fell to her back, "there isn't supposed to be a wall here." She clutched her throbbing forehead as she slowly sat up. "Malfoy," Ginny muttered as she slowly picked up her scattered papers, "I didn't know you had such a hard head." And to her complete amazement, she heard him say something she thought the Malfoys never said, "I'm sorry." "It's ok," Ginny rubbed the newly forming bruise. She also marveled as he started putting all her papers in a pile for her. "You must've gotten hit harder than you thought," Ginny told him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you up to Malfoy, why are you being so nice?" "People change Ginny," she noticed he didn't say Weasley, "I'm gonna start being nice if that's ok with you." "What are you up to," Ginny asked, suspicious as ever. "Nothing." Ginny wondered why his answer sounded so rehearsed, but shrugged it off. "Well here," Draco handed over her papers. "Thanks Malfoy." "Call me Draco, Ginny," and with that he dusted himself off and fled. "Bye Draco," Ginny whispered, amazed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What," Ginny muttered, as she sorted through her notes. She was sitting in the quiet library, searching for the quote in Hogwarts, A History. "Where's my essay?" "Draco must have picked it up in accident." So Ginny stood up and sprinted out of the library and down the halls. She searched for Draco in the corridor, but he was no where to be found. "I guess I'm forced to use the Encantro Spell," Ginny muttered. She pulled out her wand and said in a clear voice, "Encantro Malfoy." It didn't work, this spell was supposed to lead you to any person with red arrows pointing every few feet of their destination. "Oh," she forgot he had asked her to call him Draco." "Encantro Draco," she said, and watched the red arrows appear in front of her. She ran into them and any she touched vanished. They led her to a portrat of an evil looking man wearing silver and green. "This must be the entrance to the Slytherin Commom Room," she said knowledgably. She knocked loudly and politely. The door opened suddenly and Draco's head sticked out. "Oh , hi Ginny, I would ask you to come in but," Draco trailed off. "That's ok Draco,"Ginny blushed suddenly, to the inner amusement of Draco. "I think you took my History of Magic Essay on accident when we bumped into each other," Ginny told him, fingering her numb forehead. "Oh, did I, let me see if it's in my room." And with Ginny's nod, Draco ran upstairs, grinning maliciously inside. "Here it is," Draco handed it over. Ginny noticed he touched her hand unnecessarily, and it sent shivers up her spine. "Sorry I didn't know I had it," again Ginny noticed this sounded rehearsed, but dismissed the thought; "maybe that's just how he talks," she thought." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in his room, Draco was monitering Ginny from a magical screen. He had put a small magical tracing device/mini camera on Ginny's hand without her knowing. His father had suggested this. Draco watched as Ginny silently wrote her essay. He watched as she walked back to her dorm. He needed to write his own essay, so he turned off the screen and worked on it, but he couldn't help thinking that in days to come, this devise would help him accomplish the Dark Lord's goal. 


	8. Crushing on a Malfoy!

Chapter 8  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, thinking about Draco when Ella came in. "You would think McGonaglall wouldn't let her own students break their backs lugging all these books around but noooo," Ella dumped her heavy load onto her bed and sighed.  
  
"Hm," Ginny murmered, not hearing her friend. "I said," Ella trailed off when she saw the look on Ginny's face. "Oh, now I know what's going on, you're dreaming of Harry again aren't you?"  
  
"Huh," Ginny answered intelligibly, "Harry who?" "Oh, no," Ginny muttered. "Then who ARE you thinking about?" "Who wants to know," Ginny snapped, suddenly defensive. "Only your best friend," Ella replied, calmly looking straight into those angry sapphire eyes. "Sorry Ella," Ginny smiled, she knew Ella was going to forgive and forget in a heartbeat. "I think I like someone else, that's who I'm thinking about." "Oh, who?!" Ella had a passion for gossip.  
  
Suddenly Ginny thought of those stormy blue-gray eyes and the silver blonde hair that falls innocently into them, blocking them, protecting them. "Draco," Ginny whispered.  
  
"MALFOY!" Ella shrieked, the name surprising her more than snow in July would. "Yes, don't ask me why, because I don't know." "But WHY?" "He's a bloody Slytherin, he can't be trusted."  
  
"Of course he can be trusted, people change,"Ginny added, seeing the disbelief in her friends eyes. "He's not even as cute as Harry though," Ella argued. "Yes he is, maybe more," Ginny replied automatically.  
  
"I still think you're making a big mistake, crushing on a Malfoy." "I don't," Ginny declared firmly.  
  
"Excellent," Draco grinned, as he listened and watched Ginny's conversation using the invisible camera/listening devise. "But this is only the beginning."  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say to A Devilish Angel that I did NOT take the title of my first chapter from one of yours. I'm not offended, it's cool, we have such good taste in titles ( lol! Hope to read any of your stories if you have any. Please review and tell me what you think of my pathetic attempt to a fic. And I wanted to admit to all of you that I did change my user name and I'm sorry if any of you had trouble finding it. Please R/R! 


	9. Quidditch and Blood Mix

Quidditch class was a weekly oasis in the vast desert of potion and transfiguration classes. This is where Harry, Ron and Ginny were on a windy Tuesday afternoon.  
  
"When will Dumbledore stop grouping Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Ron asked shaking his head. Because the Slytherins were in front of them, looking menacing as usual.  
  
Every Gryffindor was grumbling about having "filth" learn with them. I'm sure you know who it was, yes it was Ginny.  
  
"Today we will try different Quidditch techniques. I'm sure you all have heard of a Wonski Feint." Madam Hooch was searching the faces of her students for their agreement. "A what-a-whata?" poor Neville whispered to Ginny,(she was on his right).  
  
She quickly whispered to him an explaination. "We will learn how to do them correctly today." Madam Hooch accentuated the "r" sound so it sounded like "co-rrrrr-ectly."  
  
"Oh please," Ginny thought, "I've been able to do Wonski Feints co-rrrrrr- ectly almost since I could walk." And she told Ella so(she was at Ginny's right).  
  
After a lengthy explanation on how to do it, Madam Hooch barked "Mount up!" Everyone did so without difficulty, even Neville. "We're going to take turns, and your going to do the Wonski Feint with the person across from you. At that an explosion of complaining and cursing followed such as: "Do we really have to go near the @#!$@# Slytherins?!" and "I'm not going anywhere near a goodie-goodie Gryffindor!"  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle loud enough to burst an eardrum and loud enough to silence the angry mob. Meanwhile Ginny was counting the students and making the pairs in her mind.her heart gave a leap.yes, she was with Draco!  
  
After lots of angry cursing, several fingers, and tons of whistle blows, the first pair(Seamus Finnagen and Pansy Parkinson) kicked off and tried a Wonski Feint. They did it clumsily, but they got some applause.  
  
Ginny was near the back, so she was almost dying with impatience. But she also didn't want to make Draco look like a fool, but then again she didn't want to look dumb either. So she decided to do her best, kick butt, and maybe impress him.  
  
It was finally her turn with Draco. She whispered "Good luck," and he winked back(which made her turn very red).  
  
"One.two.three, the whistle blew as she kicked off from the ground. The violent wind whipped her hair around her face and into her eyes. They both sped high, higher, till the rest of the world seemed fathoms away.  
  
They stopped, looked at each other, and waited for the whistle. It came. They dived head first to the ground, so fast that everything was a blur exept each other. Draco took out his wand in a fraction of a second and whipered "extrabasendo." Ginny hurtled toward the ground and when she was an inch from the groung she pulled up sharply. But instead of a sensational feeling in her stomach, the wind was knocked out of her and excruciating pain sent her into the waves of unconsciousness.  
  
Ginny woke up to see two figures leaning over her, concern etched deeply into their faces. "Ginny, Ginny."As if from far away she heard her name called, and then the room stopped moving and became clear.  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting on chairs on either side of her bed, in the Hospital Wing. Ginny sat up suddenly, realized that that was a mistake, and slowly laid down again, clutching her pounding head.  
  
"Ginny we were so worried," Ron sobbed, his face pale as parchment. "They said you almost died." Ron broke off with a wave of fresh tears and turned his head. "You were brought in.and you looked like a pile of skin, hair and blood." Ginny turned to see Harry, his eyes red and wet.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled, as if she did something wrong. Ron apparently didn't hear, because he continued. "Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal such bad wounds so they had to call the Ministry to send to best healers they had." Ron paused to wipe his eyes and nose with a tissue, Ginny noticed the box was almost empty. "Your skull was cracked, you almost had brain damage, ten ribs were broken, TEN!" Ron stopped, covered his face and mumbled, "I almost lost you." "We sat here all day, everyone of the twenty-five days you were here, we slept in these chairs, wondering if you were .going to live," Harry added. Tears were freely streaming down his even paler face.  
  
"I feel fine, I'm sorry you worried," Ginny slowly sat up and was swept into a hug by both of the sobbing boys. "But I'm glad to know how much you care," Ginny joked with a lopsided grin. The guys chuckled, sniffed and told her she wasn't going near a broomstick for 50 years. 


	10. The Kiss

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in months, I just got out of the whole writing mood for a while. So, without further delay, back to the show.  
  
"Why couldn't I make the Wonski Feint?" Ginny asked herself for the billionth time after she left the Hospital wing. "What went wrong?" "Maybe my broom malfunctioned, or something," Ginny pondered out loud. She then blushed crimson when she saw Draco, who was passing by, look at her funny."What the _ell is she muttering like a lunatic about," Draco thought to himself. "But I have to talk to her," Draco sighed inwardly, "father's orders," he added with malice. So he put on a charming smile that could have fooled his own mother.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I wanted to come over and see you, but Ron and Harry wouldn't let me," he said innocently. "Oh, um, thanks." "I was really worried about you," Draco gazed at him with truthful gray eyes, taking a step closer. Ginny could only stare back at his clear, silver eyes, and blush. He took another step closer, till they were only inches away.  
  
"Can I kiss you," Draco asked softly, his warm breath making her spine tingle. Ginny's throat was closed, her mouth dry, and completely incapable of speech, so she nodded softly. Draco leaned in, and kissed her softly and lingeringly on her lips, her face cupped in his gentle hands. Draco grinned, at her sheepish, dreamy smile. "Will you meet me by the willow tree on the school grounds tommorow at sunset, I don't mean the Whomping Willow," he added with a laugh, but a hopeful look still in his eyes. "Ok," was all Ginny could muster, still smiling. "Ok," Draco echoed, also smiling. "Bye," Draco whispered. "Bye."  
  
Around the corner, Harry hung his head and walked away, his heartbreak clearly on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~~*  
  
Sorry it's so short, but the next is soon to come, I promise. But pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!!!! I don't mind beggin'! 


	11. Girls take so long to get ready

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters (except for Ella)..belongs to J.K Rowling..blah blah blah. Ok, enough with it already, you're not hear to read disclaimers! Back to the fic!  
  
Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, with a happy dopey look on her face. Ron noticed and asked, "You alright Ginny? You didn't take anything funny did you?"  
  
"Hmm? What, oh, no," muttered Ginny, snapping awake from her stupor. "I'm just tired, I'm going to bed. G'night." " Good night Ginny," Ron yawned, and leaned back into his Divination essay again. "Crazy old bat," Ron muttered, "two feet of parchment."  
  
Ginny smiled, "G'night Harry." "Uh, g'night," Harry smiled up at her, but inside he was breaking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was a bright and clear Saturday. "I'm sooooo glad we can wear muggle clothes on the weekends," Ginny muttered as she looked at all of her hand-me-down robes. Ginny took practically the whole day to get ready to meet Draco. She had to charm up a whole new outfit, since nothing she had was right for the occasion. She also had to prepare a potion for her hair, seeing as she woke up having a bad hair day.  
  
She also had to do a pretty complex spell to get rid of a zit that had appeared overnight on the middle of her forehead. Her clothes were lying on her bed, already magically ironed. It was a low baby blue ruffle-y tanktop that was very flattering, just the right tightness in all the right places. The matching jean skirt was sprayed with rhinestones and was about five inches above her knees. She also transfigured her normal shoes into matching, heeled strappy sandals. The potion made her hair shiny, ruler- straight, and perfect. After a bit of ultra-glossy lipgloss, she was ready.  
  
And looking at her watch, she saw that she had ten minutes. She looked in the mirror one last time, to see that something was missing. Ginny whipped out her wand, and charmed up a small white rose pendant, and a delicate silver chain. "Perfect," Ginny grinned at her reflection and skipped out into the common room.  
  
Peoples eyebrows shot up and mouths hanged open as Ginny walked down the stairs. All of the guys were grinning, except for two. Harry miserably turned away, and Ron, ears red, stomped up to her. "You're not going to walk around wearing that, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny looked amused, "Watch me." And with that, she strod past her furious brother towards the portrait hole. "I'll write to Mom and tell her how your shirt is to tight and your skirt too short. She turned towards him slowly , all eyes on her. She lifted a thin arched eyebrow and replied, "And I'll tell everyone here about what happened over the summer. You know, the WET day?" Ron's ears reddened even more as she stroll out. She could hear him muttering to the questioning students. "It was wet out, and I..."  
  
Ella followed Ginny out of the portrait hole and asked, "Why weren't you at breakfast or lunch?" Ginny shrugged and said, "I was busy, so I charmed up some sandwiches." "Busy with what? I happen to know that you had no homework or-." "I have to go, see you," interrupted Ginny, and ran walked off. Harry in his Invisibility Cloak followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco took only five minutes to prepare to meet Ginny. He put a spell on his hair to make it perfect, and put on his regular robes, detesting anything to do with muggles, including their clothes. He was sitting under the willow tree when she arrived.  
  
"Hi," Ginny blushed and sat down next to him. "She looks hot in those clothes," Draco thought amazed, "but she's still a mudblood lover." "Hey," Draco flashed his famous, charming grin, "I'm so glad to see you. I-I missed you, when you where in the Hospital Wing" Draco looked down, then back up at her sincerely, thinking, "She can't actually be buying this? Then again, I am a great actor." Ginny blushed again and said, "Thanks, that's really sweet of you."  
  
Draco leaned in and whispered, "I really like you, Ginny." "I really l-," but at that moment Draco leaned in closer until their lips met. Ginny put her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, and he put his hands behind her waist. Neither of them noticed Harry's cloak sliding down, or the tear rolling down his cheek. 


End file.
